


Happy Birthday!

by RosethornsandDaisies



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff to Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies
Summary: It’s Henry’s birthday. You give him a special gift just for him and he decides he needs to thank you.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (rosethornsanddaisies) to talk, suggest prompts and have early access to new writing pieces! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

“Alright, bubba is finally down,” said Henry as he walked into the living room. 

“She’s had a big day.” You smile as he sits next to you, pulling you under his arm. 

Henry’s family had been over to celebrate Henry’s birthday. They spent most of their time catching up on some missed cuddles from your 6-month-old daughter. 

“So have I,” Henry mumbles as he settles into the couch. 

“Yeah, I understand that.” 

A smile pulls at Henry’s lips as he moves his arm from around your shoulder to slip his hand between your thighs. He soon closes his eyes and lets out a contented sigh. He was happy, exhausted, but still very happy. 

The day had been so busy that you and Henry had not had a single moment together, meaning you weren’t able to give him his special gift. So, you had to seize your chance when you had it. 

You wriggle up to the front of the couch to reach beneath it and pull out a box that you had hidden under there earlier in the day. 

“Henry?” You whisper, not wanting to disturb his peace. 

He cracks an open before asking: “Yes, Love?” 

“I got you another gift.” You smile while holding the box out to him. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Love.” He chuckles, leaning forward to place a kiss on your cheek. 

You shrug as you feel a familiar feeling pool between your legs. 

Henry takes the box from you with a gentle touch, admiring its decorations. The box was wrapped in white wrapping paper and had a navy blue bow around it 

You could feel the excitement radiating off Henry as he pulled the bow loose, moving quickly to tug at the tape holding the wrapping paper together. 

He eventually pushed the decoration to the floor as he stared at the sleek black. You wish you could hurry him along, but there was no use because your hubby loved to take his time. 

He removes the lid of the box to reveal a black book laying over the white tissue paper. 

Henry lifts his head with a raised brow asking ‘what is it?’ 

You shake your head, urging him to lift the book. He pulls the book out, admiring the sleek look of it before he opens it. 

You feel your stomach flip as he opens the book. 

“Wow,” Henry gasps as he looks at the photo of you. 

A few months ago, your friend had suggested that you do a boudoir photoshoot and give the photos to Henry. So, that’s exactly what you did. 

“Happy birthday.” You say with a nervous giggle. 

The first picture showed your reflection in a mirror, you were posed with your back arching off the bed, you were wearing a red lace bra with matching panties. 

Henry continues to flick through the book, stopping on each page to admire and trace his fingers over them. 

“These are beautiful, Love.” He says as he closes the book, looking up at you with bright eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Of course!” He exclaims with a large grin. 

You watch as he reaches over to place the book down on the coffee table before he turns around to face you again. He had a hungry look in his eyes. You knew exactly what that meant. 

Henry climbs over you as you lay back on the armrest of the couch, you spread your legs and he settles between them. 

He leans down to kiss you softly, smiling at the taste of your lips. 

“Thank you for today.” He whispers as he begins to kiss along your jawline. 

“It’s my pleasure, Handsome.” You say while suppressing a moan when he nips at the sweet spot on your neck. 

“I’m going to have to pay you back for the amazing day.” He says as he looks up at you. 

“Don’t be silly.” You chuckle, running your fingers down through his hair. 

“I’m not being silly.” 

You playfully roll your eyes as he sits back on his heels to run his hands up your dress to loop his fingers around your panties. You shiver as he slowly begins to pull them down your legs. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers as places your legs over his shoulders. 

You grin down at him, keeping eye contact with him as he kisses along the sensitive skin of your thighs. 

“Already so wet, Love.” Henry grins as he teases you. 

“Good things it’s all for you.” You wink, lifting your hips to try and gain some friction. 

Henry doesn’t like that as he reaches up to pin your hips down with his left forearm. As dominant as ever. 

Henry wastes no time in leaning down to begin sucking on your clit with intense fervour. 

“Ah!” A yelp pushes its way out of your throat. 

Henry smiles before he continues to lick your nub. You continue to try to push your hips up, trying to gain more of him. He lets out a growl before he lands a strong slap against your round cheek. 

The two of you eventually compromise and you manage to begin moving your hips backward and forward with Henry’s rough lapping. He enjoyed it when you moved your hips that way because it showed him you were close when your hips began to move frantically. 

Henry growls again, sending vibrations through your bundle of nerves. The sudden sensation causes you to clamp your legs together. Sending a wave of satisfaction over Henry. 

He continues to keep his lips sealed over your swollen clit while rapidly rubbing his tongue back and forth. He could see your eyes were screwed shut with your hands balled at your sides - a sign you were close to cumming. 

“Come on, scream for me,” Henry growls against your pussy again. 

You let out a deep breath, trying to delay your orgasm: “I can’t wake, Bubs.” 

“I’ll get her back to sleep if you wake her, Love.” 

You couldn’t argue with him because that was a pretty good deal and there was no way you could hold your orgasm back any longer. 

The coil inside seems to unravel quickly, making you buck against his mouth and scream out ‘Henry!’ 

He groans as he tears his mouth away from your core. He loved watching you come because he was the only one that could make you feel that way. 

Henry releases your thighs and lifts himself from his positions. You’re splayed out over the couch with a sated grin, your glistening pussy on show for him. Just for him. 

“Thank you,” You whisper when he leans down for another kiss. 

“No need to thank me, Love,” He says when pulling away from the kiss. “I simply love the taste of peaches.” 

He winks as you roll your eyes, reaching your arms up to pull him against your body. 

You were able to stay like that for 20 seconds before you heard the familiar cries of your daughter. 

“I guess that’s my cue.” Henry groans as he lifts himself off of you, preparing himself for the next half hour that he is about to spend calming your daughter down. 

“You’re the best, babe!” You shout to him as he walks up the stairs. 

“Just for you!”


End file.
